Boromir's First Battle
by Bulegristwen
Summary: Faramir tells the Hobbits about Boromir's first battle. MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. All of it is made up except the plot.  
  
AN: This is completely AU. I know that Legolas had never been to Lorien before and Boromir was uncomfortable around the Elves. But that was when the Ring was present. He may have been different when he was still a teenager.  
  
The original story bombed, so I'm redoing it. Hope you like this better.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! It's an oliphaunt," Sam cried. Frodo turned back. "We should go, Sam," he urged.  
  
"Folk at home will never believe this," Sam added, as he turned to go. He saw Frodo run into a Man. Drawing his sword, Sam ran at the Man. However, another stopped him and pinned him down.  
  
They were taken before a young man who appeared to be in his twenties. "My men tell me you are Orc spies," he said.  
  
"Spies! Now wait just a minute," Sam protested.  
  
"Well, if you are not spies, then who are you? Speak!"  
  
"Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee. We are Hobbits of the Shire."  
  
"And where is your friend? A gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look about him."  
  
"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. Gandalf the Grey was there, and an Elf and a Dwarf. Two were my kin, and the other two were Men, Frodo said.  
  
"Where was the Elf from?" the man asked suddenly, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Mirkwood," Frodo replied slowly. "He was Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
"Legolas," the man said softly. "I knew an Elf called Legolas once. When I was ten, he came to visit Minas Tirith. To work out some arrangement for protection. He was sent by his father, asking for help in defending the woodland realm. Of course, we could not help. Gondor had as many enemies as Mirkwood. Come to think about it, that was about the time Boromir went out on his first battle."  
  
"Boromir?" exclaimed Frodo. "You're a friend of Boromir's?"  
  
"You could say that," the man replied. "He was my brother. Did he never speak of me?"  
  
"He did, often. He spoke quite highly of you, Faramir."  
  
"It would grieve you to learn of his death?"  
  
"Greatly," Frodo replied. Then he looked up in shock. "His death?"  
  
Faramir nodded. "I found his body several days ago. He was in a boat that appeared to be of Elvish craft. He sailed on to the sea. All that I was able to recover was his horn, which had been broken."  
  
"I am very sorry, Faramir, to hear of this. For if Boromir is dead, what chance have the rest of my company?"  
  
"Someone had to send Boromir to me, and it wasn't the Elves. If the Elves had done it, why was only Boromir sent down the river? And if there was none alive to take care of Boromir, did the Orcs then send him to the Anduin?"  
  
"You said Legolas had visited Minas Tirith. Tell us about that," Frodo said suddenly. "I would like to hear a story and, for a moment at least, forget about the present troubles."  
  
"Very well," Faramir said. "It is a fitting tribute to my brother, the story of his first battle." 


	2. The Elves arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. All of it is made up except the plot.  
  
Thoughts are inside ~these~. Elvish is inside of apostrophes.  
  
Boromir wandered through the garden, selecting flowers he could give to a girl he had noticed a couple days ago. He saw an especially beautiful one and carefully picked one blossom from the bush. As he studied it, he realized he had no idea what it was called.  
  
~Hmm, I've never seen this before. Perhaps Father would know what it is. Father! Oh no, the Elves!~  
  
Boromir dropped the flowers and ran to the front gate. His father was already there, greeting the Elves. "Father, I'm so sorry I'm late," he said quickly. "I forgot the time."  
  
Denethor nodded. "I will deal with that later," he said calmly. He turned to the Elves. "This is my oldest son, Boromir. Boromir, these are the Elves of Mirkwood, who were forced to wait out here for an hour because you were so late."  
  
"Please, it's no big deal," the leader of the Elves protested. "We really didn't mind."  
  
"He should learn to be responsible. He is after all 16. He should be old enough to remember that girls are not the most important thing in the world."  
  
Boromir turned slightly red and glared at his father.  
  
"How do you do, Boromir? I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and these are some of my friends, Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell, and Carhen and Galenlome of Mirkwood," the Elf said, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. How do you do?" Boromir said politely, bowing.  
  
"Come, Boromir. I would like to speak with you," Denethor said. He turned to a guard standing nearby. "Would you escort the Elves to their quarters?"  
  
The guard bowed and motioned for the Elves to follow him. They disappeared inside. Denethor turned to Boromir. "You are in so much trouble, son. I had considered letting you go on a hunting trip with the Elves. Your tardiness has made up my mind. You are not going. Now, you head up to your room. Oh, and that girl you were gathering flowers for? She is betrothed to the captain of the Gondorian army."  
  
Boromir turned and fled, angry and embarrassed. He was so mad at his father. ~Can I never do anything to please him?~ he thought. ~I'm sure he's done worse things before and not gotten punished. Why does he hate me?~  
  
He passed his father's study and saw Faramir standing on the desk, reaching for a book on the top shelf. He entered the room. "Faramir, let me get that for you," he offered. He lifted his little brother down and jumped up on the desk. He pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to his brother. He held to the shelf as he jumped down, and the shelf collasped, spilling all the books onto the floor.  
  
Denethor came running in. "Who did this!?" he shouted.  
  
"It was Boromir," Faramir said quickly.  
  
"I was getting a book for Faramir because he couldn't reach, and the shelf fell," Boromir protested.  
  
"He climbed on your desk," Faramir added.  
  
"So did he," Boromir countered.  
  
"Boromir, you should know better," Denethor said. "Faramir doesn't know how to read. Why would he get a book down? You really should make your stories more believable. I want you to clean this all up and then go to your room for the night. Faramir, come with me. I need someone responsible to help me entertain our guests tonight. Good night, Boromir. Oh, by the way, if this isn't done by the time I come up to bed, you'll sorely regret it."  
  
Denethor left, and Faramir smirked at his older brother as he followed their father out of the study. 


	3. Boromir meets the guards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places except Carhen and Galenlome. 

Thoughts are in italics.. Elvish is inside of apostrophes.

Boromir slipped out the window after his father and brother had left. He ran down to the gardens, the one place he could be alone. To his surprise, two of the Elves were there. They both looked up when he approached. "How do you do?" one asked, bowing.

"Fine, thanks," he replied absently. "What are you doing down here?"

"We're guards. Lord Denethor insisted there was no need for us to be at the feast. I am Carhen, and this is Galenlome. You are Boromir, correct?"

"I am."

"What are you doing down here?" Carhen asked.

"I'm supposed to be picking up my father's study. My brother was trying to get a book down from the shelves. I got it down for him and accidently broke the shelf and dumped all the books on the floor. Of course I'm the one that gets in trouble because Father thinks Faramir doesn't know how to read," Boromir replied angrily.

'Mean father, I think,' Carhen said to Galenlome.

'I agree. But what can we do? In a few days, we'll be out of here, and he'll be alone again. Remember, that which does not kill you makes you stronger. He'll be fine,' Galenlome replied. 'You need to be a little…less…sympathetic, compassionate. You shouldn't worry about everyone else's problems,' the older Elf added scoldingly. 

'Sorry,' Carhen replied. _Galenlome is too mean, too. He should care about others more. I don't understand how he can not care what happens to Boromir. _

Boromir looked at them curiously. _What is going on? Why can't these people speak my language? I mean, if they're in Gondor, they should be required to speak the language of Gondor. It's only fair._

Carhen turned to Boromir. "Why is your father so mean to you?"

"He says I'm too immature and I need to grow up. I am going to be Steward of Gondor some day," Boromir replied. _I should be **King** of Gondor some day. The true king is never going to come. How long does it take for the Gondorian people to realize that?_

'Carhen,' Galenlome said warningly. 'We should go. Come, we have things to do.' He switched to the common tongue. "Well, Boromir, it was nice meeting you, but Carhen and I have to check on our horses."

"I can come with you," Boromir offered. "I need something to do anyway, and I can make sure your horses are being treated well."

_Why does the stupid Man have to keep butting in on our lives? Does he not understand I'm trying to get away from him? _Galenlome sighed. "All right."

They went to the stables, and Boromir went to the Elvish horses. "These are good animals," he commented.

"Of course. Do you think we would use faulty horses on a long journey such as this?" Galenlome said. _Is he that stupid? Or is he just trying to get us to talk? _

"Sorry. I was just commenting. We don't have many good horses in Gondor," Boromir said defensively. _What does he mean by that? It was supposed to be a compliment. I hope all the Elves aren't like that._

"I noticed," Galenlome replied. _Why do you think I wanted to come make sure the idiot Men were taking proper care of them?_

"That was rather uncalled for," Boromir answered. _My word, he is rude. Does he hate Men or something?_

"It was quite called for." _He is so stupid. I wish Legolas hadn't made me come. Men are so stupid, weak, hateful. I don't understand how King Thranduil can trust Men enough to ask their help._

_Why does Father agree to help the Elves? They don't deserve it. They are wicked and cruel, _Boromir said to himself. _Galenlome is probably the rudest person I've ever seen. At least Men treat their hosts with politeness, not cold rudeness. I wish they would all go home and let Gondor protect her own borders. We have enough problems, we don't need to be messing with the rest of the world. _


	4. The Battle

*~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day, about fifty riders, including Boromir, set out to defeat some Orcs who were passing through Gondor.  
  
They reached the trail, and followed as fast as their horses could go. Some of the Elves were there, including Legolas. They soon caught up with the Orcs. In the confusion that followed, Boromir was neglected. He saw a young Elf princess fighting with about twenty Orcs. He ran over to her, and attacked the Orcs. He had defeated most of them, when one stabbed him. He cried out, but slew the Orc. The young Elf helped him up, helping him to the others. Suddenly, two arrows flew through the air. One struck the Elf, killing her, and the other imbedded itself in Boromir's leg. He cried out with pain, as he fell. He lay there for a while, before losing consciousness.  
  
The Elves and Men, for the first time in many years, fought together and defeated the Orcs. They gathered up the wounded, and found Boromir, lying beside an Elf, who was dead. The captain in charge thought he was dead, and called some soldiers to bury the Boromir and the Elf. Suddenly, Boromir groaned, and moved a little. Spooked, the captain ordered the soldiers to take care of him, and left. The soldiers carried him over and put him beside the other wounded. Legolas came by, and knelt beside Boromir. He had heard that Boromir had been injured trying to save an Elf. He had been surprised, for he had also heard Boromir when he had spoken roughly to his brother concerning Elves. Now, he examined the wounds. He worked over Boromir, applying athelas to the wounds, and covering them with clean cloths. He tied the cloths on with strips from Boromir's shirt. Finally, they headed back to Minas Tirith. Legolas rode ahead with Boromir, who was still unconscious, for they believed the arrow to have been poisoned. He rode hard on his horse, a beautiful mare named Nimrodel, for the Elven maiden. He reached Minas Tirith in a few hours. He entered the gate.  
  
"Someone get Denethor!" he called, as he jumped down, and helped Boromir. He carried him inside, and two servants took care of Nimrodel. Another servant had run to get Denethor and tell him that his son had returned. Legolas carried Boromir to his room. When Denethor arrived, Legolas asked him for a fresh horse.  
  
"I cannot help him. He needs the skills of Lord Elrond, or perhaps the lady Galadriel. Let me ride to Lorien, and try to get help for him. I will take him with me, and if he dies, you can blame me."  
  
"No, you take him. But I will not blame you for his death. I should not have let him go."  
  
Legolas did not answer. He went to the stables, and took a fast horse. He held Boromir up in front of him, and shouted, Noro lim, Shadow, noro lim! The horse, Shadow, ran hard and long, as Legolas headed to Lorien. He had little hope, as it was a long journey. But he had no choice. He soon reached the river Anduin, and galloped along the shore, trying to get to Lorien. He reached there in about three days, the fastest he'd ever gone. He entered the Golden Wood, leaving Shadow outside. He carried Boromir in, and soon heard an Elvish voice. 


	5. Lothlorien

*~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Prince Legolas. We have been expecting you."  
  
"Haldir, this man needs help."  
  
Haldir looked at Boromir. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"About four days now."  
  
"And he is still alive?"  
  
"Yes. By pure chance alone. His wounds are beyond my skill."  
  
"We know," Haldir laughed. "If you could heal him, you would not have brought him here. But come, the Lady will see you. I must blindfold your companion. He may wake on the way there."  
  
Legolas nodded, and held Boromir's head up, so that Haldir could tie a scarf around his eyes. They entered the city, and climbed up to where Celeborn and Galadriel waited. "Lady Galadriel," Legolas said, bowing.  
  
She rose, and greeted him. "Legolas, it is a pleasure to have some of the northern Elves to come see us. Where is this man you are so worried about?"  
  
Haldir brought Boromir forward. "He has been shot in the leg. The arrow was poisoned," Haldir said.  
  
Boromir lay uncomfortably. His dreams were filled with darkness. Suddenly, a pain shot through his entire body. He cried out, and tossed and turned, trying to block out the pain. Music began to fill his mind. Calm, gentle, soothing. He could think of nothing else. All the darkness was gone, and he heard a voice speaking a strange language. The music began to fade, and the light grew brighter. Suddenly, his eyes opened.  
  
"He is awake!" Haldir said. "He will live."  
  
Boromir heard him, but couldn't understand what he was saying. "Where is the music?" he asked, weakly.  
  
"What music?" Galadriel said. "It was only in your dreams."  
  
"Who are you?" Boromir suddenly panicked. "What are you doing to me? Let me go! I must get to my father! Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
Galadriel placed her hand on his head, speaking softly to him in his mind. She soothed him, and told him what was going on, and that he would be able to leave soon. A few days later, he wandered around Lothlorien. Suddenly, Legolas appeared next to him. "Boromir. Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Shall we get some horses?"  
  
"These people do not need horses. We shall both ride Shadow, at least to Rohan, where you can get a horse of your own."  
  
They rode to Rohan, where Legolas got another horse, and they continued on to Minas Tirith. When they reached the White City, a call went up. "Boromir has returned!" A messenger ran to tell Denethor that his son was alive and well, and on his way home. Denethor and Faramir went to meet him. As Legolas and Boromir entered, a cheer went up from the crowd.  
  
Legolas looked embarrassed. "Please, tell your people that I did nothing. It was Galadriel, lady of the Golden wood, who healed him. Anyone could have taken him there."  
  
Denethor ignored him. "Come, Legolas. We must celebrate." 


	6. Epilogue, or Fellowship Reunited

*~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Faramir looked at the hobbits. "So that is how I know Legolas. Despite what he says, he saved Boromir's life. I was surprised to hear of Boromir being so reluctant to enter Lorien. If I was there once, but had to leave after just a few days, I would jump at the chance to go back.  
  
"Yeah, but the Ring wasn't---" Sam stopped, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam," Faramir said. "I do not desire this thing. I am not like my brother. We were close, yes, but his ideas of ruling are different than mine. I would rather fight valiantly and lose, than to use the One Ring and win."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Frodo and Sam met Legolas again. "Legolas! Why didn't you tell us you knew Boromir?" Sam called when he saw him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why, you saved Boromir's life when he was only fifteen!"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas.  
  
"I did nothing. 'Twas the lady Galadriel that healed him. As I told Denethor, anyone could have done what I did."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Not just anyone could have ridden from Minas Tirith to Lothlorien in three days, with two people riding the same horse."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli stared harder. "Legolas, why didn't you ever tell anybody?"  
  
"Because it's no big deal!" Legolas said angrily. He turned and walked away.  
  
"So, tell us the story," Gimli said. "That way I can tease him about it for ages to come!"  
  
"Well, here it is. Boromir was fifteen…" Sam began. 


End file.
